The Sunshine State (episode)
The Sunshine State is the 73rd and 16th Episode of Season Four of Prison Break Synopsis Lincoln goes to Miami where he has tracked Gretchen, T-Bag and Self. Lincoln tells her that he will find Scylla. Searching for answers, a woman named Tia shows Lincoln who Erica is. Suddenly, he is shot at. Lincoln returns fire. The people after him escape. Michael wakes up in a guest room of The Company. He sees Ferguson outside with a guard. Michael meets Dr. Knowlton, who informs him about his mother. The doctor gives him a stack of childhood photographs. Tia is in cahoots with Carruth, but Lincoln has taken Tia's wallet. Lincoln sends T-Bag and Self to Tia's apartment. Sara asks to see Michael, wanting to help him through his recovery. The General refuses, and instead encourages Sara to relax and enjoy her stay in the hotel. In Tia's apartment, T-Bag and Self collect "evidence" as they plot to take down Lincoln. Mahone arrives in Miami just in time to prevent a hostile takeover by T-Bag and Self. Meanwhile, Gretchen says that they will try to move Scylla by boat. As T-Bag and Gretchen scan the harbor, Self and Mahone go to the harbor master's office to get information. They search passengers and someone tries to leave. Lincoln prevents the man from escaping while Mahone goes through the bag, demanding Scylla. Instead they discover three joints. Dr. Knowlton tells The General that he's close to cracking Michael. The General wants him to hurry. Sara receives a text. When she rushes to answer a payphone, she is kidnapped by men in a black van. They transport her to a limo, inside which is Lisa Tabak. Lisa gives Sara Michael's location, then tells her to exit the limo. Mahone gets the security footage from the harbor master's office. They learn that the buyer is coming to Miami. Gretchen finds Carruth's mug shot, but declines to mention it to hte others. Lincoln tells Mahone about Michael's situation and asks him to deal with The Company. Sara tells Lincoln that she must go save Michael, but he asks her to stay away. After overhearing their conversation, T-Bag calls Krantz and reveals Sara's plan. The General orders Knowlton to drug Michael and get out. Knowlton says that he can handle Sara. In the guest room, Michael has a flashback to his time in Fox River, and the "cute poison". Ferguson grabs Michael while Knowlton advances with a syringe. Unbeknownst to them, Michael has rigged the room's water heater, and it explodes. Dr. Knowlton is dazed by the blast. Michael grabs the gun, and instructs Ferguson to inject Dr. Knowlton. He then forces Ferguson to cuff himself to the bedpost and flees the property. Self spots Carruth on the Miami loft surveillance tape. Where's Gretchen? Carruth arrives at a cafe and Gretchen waves him over. She makes a deal with him. Back at the loft, Gretchen tells the others that she knows who and where the buyer is. As Michael flees in the woods, Ferguson spots him. The agents' car catches up to Michael but Sara crashes into them with her car. She and Michael escape. Gretchen pulls a double cross, saying she wants to see her daughter more than she wants the money. She pulls the trigger, but not before Carruth shoots her moments before Mahone shoots him. Self wants Lincoln to kill her, but T-Bag argues that she has a kid. Mahone reminds Lincoln that they are not The Company. They drive away and leave Gretchen to be found by law enforcement. Sara asks Michael what happened to him. He responds that he thinks his mother is alive. Lincoln answers a call on Carruth's cell phone, but no one speaks up on the other line. He issues a warning that he is coming after them. The scene cuts to a woman as she hangs up the phone and picks up Scylla from a table nearby. A man approaches to ask who the caller was, and she answers that it was her son. Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Gretchen Morgan until Prison Break: The Final Break. *'The Sunshine State' refers to the new location in Miami (as The Sunshine State is the state nickname for Florida). Critics Category:Episodes